I Now Pronounce You
by MeggieMagoo316
Summary: This is a continuation of Together Forever. It takes place right after it ended and goes through Jolex's first year as parents. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Alex stood at the nursery window watching Charley sleep. Meredith came walking over to him. "Congratulations, Daddy." Alex turned towards her.

"Hey." He smiled.

"You did it. You finally reproduced." Meredith said hugging him.

"Yeah." Alex laughed. They both turned and looked at Charley.

"How's Jo?"

"She's great. She a…she finally said yes."

"What?"

"Yeah. She said she'd marry me."

"Alex." Meredith grinned.

"I know."

"I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks. I'm pretty happy too." Alex watched Charley sleep. "Jo wanted me to stay with Charley."

"So you went with Charley?"

"Charley Belle."

"It suits her." Meredith's pager went off. "I have to get back to the ER. We'll come and visit later."

"Okay." Meredith hugged him.

"See you later."

"Bye."

Alex went into the nursery. "Hi, Dr. Karev."

"Hey."

"Did you want to see Charley?"

"Yeah." Alex used some antibacterial on his hand and walked over to where Charley was sleeping. He picked her up out of the bassinet. She let out a cry in protest but then settled into his arms. He took her hand in his and examined her fingers. Charley wrapped her hand around his finger.

"She's the cutest baby in the nursery."

"She takes after her mom." Alex kissed her cheek.

"You can take her to Dr. Wilson's room if you want."

"Thanks."

"Come on Charley. Let's go see Mommy." Alex held Charley with one arm and pushed the bassinet with his other hand. He pushed the bassinet down the hall to Jo's room. Jo turned and smiled when they came in.

"Hey, Mommy." Alex left the bassinet by the door and walked over to the bed and sat down with Charley.

"Hey, Sleepy Head." Jo kissed her head. Charley smiled in her sleep. "She smiled."

"It's probably just gas."

"Alex." Jo rolled her eyes. Charley yawned and stretched and opened her eyes. She had big brown eyes.

"She's awake." Alex smiled. Jo rested her head on his arm and looked down at Charley. Jo smiled. Charley looked all around.

"Who are you looking for?" Charley's eyes settled on her.

"She's looking for you."

"She's probably getting hungry."

"You want to try to feed her?"

"Yeah." Jo put a pillow in her lap and Alex laid Charley down on the pillow. Jo pulled her in close to her and helped her latch on. Jo made a face. "Ow."

"Sore?"

"She has a tight grip." Jo settled into the pillows and stroked Charley's cheek. Alex laid back next to her. Jo rested her head on his shoulder again and watched Charley eat. Alex had dozed off and started snoring next to her. His snoring scared Charley and she started whimpering.

"Awe, it's okay. It's just Daddy." Jo picked her up and kissed her forehead. She put her over her shoulder and patted her back. Charley fussed until she let out a loud burp. "Is that better?" Jo cradled her in her arms.

There was a knock on the door and Stephanie poked her head in. "Stephanie!" Jo said excitedly.

"Hey." Stephanie came into the room. "I can't stay long but I wanted to come see you." Alex let out another loud snore.

"Don't mind him. He hasn't slept in over 36 hours." Stephanie walked over to the bed and sat down in the chair that was next to it. Jo turned Charley so she was facing outwards. "Charley this is Stephanie. She's one of Mommy's best friends."

"Nice to meet you Charley." Stephanie smiled at her.

"You want to hold her?"

"Sure." Jo passed Charley to her.

"So how is it tonight?"

"We got slammed earlier with an MVA."

"Lucky. There must have been a lot of broken bones."

"Oh yeah. Dr. Torres is still in the OR."

"I wish I was in there."

"Well you were a little busy." Charley whimpered. Jo grabbed a pacifier from the table and gave it to her. "I can't believe that you're someone's Mom."

"I know. It's still sinking in." Jo tucked some hair behind her ear and Stephanie saw her ring.

"Oh my, God. What is that?"

"What?"

"That giant rock on your finger?"

"Oh that." Jo smiled and held it out for her to see.

"It's so pretty."

"I know." Jo looked down at her ring and smiled. "Alex had it in my bag."

"You finally said yes." Stephanie smiled.

"Yes I did."

"Good for you."

"Thank you."

Stephanie's pager went off. Charley whimpered again. "Sorry." Stephanie passed Charley back to her. Jo put her over her should and rubbed her back.

"When are you getting out of here?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"I'll come by and see you before you leave."

"Okay."

Stephanie left. Alex woke up when he heard Charley crying.

"What's the matter?"

"Your snoring scared her."

"I wasn't snoring."

"Yes you were. Loudly."

"Sorry." Alex wiped the drool from his face.

"Can you lay her down in the bassinet?"

"Yeah." Jo passed her to him and he carried her over to the bassinet. He pushed it over to the bed and then sat down on the bed again. Charley settled into the bassinet and started to fall asleep sucking on her pacifier. Jo yawned and curled up next to him. Alex wrapped his arm around her and held her close.

"You should get some sleep. She'll be hungry again soon."

Jo was already asleep. Alex smiled and laid back and closed it eyes and went back to sleep.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Alex sat on the living room couch holding Charley. He was making silly faces at her. Charley reached up and touched his face. He kissed her hand and smiled. Jo came down the stairs. "Alex?"

"In here." Jo went into the living room. "How'd you sleep?"

"Great." Jo sat down next to him on the couch. "How long has she been up?"

"Not long."

"Did you feed her?"

"No not yet."

"I can feed her."

Alex passed Charley over. Jo settled her into her arms and started to feed her. "What do you have planned for today?"

"I think we're going to try to venture out to the grocery store. We have like no food in the house."

"Did you want me to go with you?"

"Sure if you want to." Charley squeaked and one of her feet came out from the swaddling blanket.

"I'll go take a shower while you finish feeding her."

"Okay, Babe." Alex kissed her and then headed upstairs. Jo played with Charley's foot while she ate. Charley kicked her hand and turned her head away from her chest when she was done eating. Jo grabbed a burp cloth and put it over her shoulder then laid her on her shoulder. She patted her back and went into the kitchen to find something to eat for breakfast. She grabbed a banana and the jar of peanut butter from the cupboard. She dipped the banana in the peanut butter and took a bite. Charley spit up as she burped. Jo wiped her chin and laid her in her arms and finished her banana and peanut butter. "Let's go get you dressed." Jo kissed her and rubbed noses with her.

Alex came out of the bathroom as Jo came up the stairs. "Daddy, you want to change her and get her dressed so I can shower?"

"Just give me a minute to get dressed." Alex headed into the bedroom. Jo brought Charley into the nursery. Charley's eyes darted back and forth taking everything in. Jo went over to the closet and picked out an outfit for her to wear. It was a three piece outfit from Carter's. It was pink and white with pale pink polka dots on it. On the front of the onesie it said "I love my Mommy" on it. Jo laid it out on the changing table. Alex came into the room. "Her clothes are on the changing table." Jo kissed her and passed her to Alex.

Alex pulled into a parking spot in the parking lot of the grocery store. Alex got out of the car and grabbed a shopping cart while Jo took Charley's carrier out of the car. Alex brought the cart over and she snapped it onto the seat. Charley was fast asleep in the carrier. Her head was resting on the headrest in the carrier and she had her pacifier still in her mouth. Jo grabbed her bag and closed the door over and they headed inside.

"We're going to need more diapers. We're down to the last few." Alex said pushing the cart.

"Did you want apples or pears?"

"Neither."

"Alex."

"Fine um apples I guess."

Jo grabbed a bag and put some apples into it and put it into the shopping cart. Jo continued to put stuff in the cart as they walked down the aisles. Alex grabbed a few things every now and then and tossed them into the cart. Charley started waking up. Alex picked her up out of the carrier and laid her in his arms. "Babe, can you grab the diapers?" Alex walked over and grabbed a box of Pampers and put it on the bottom of the cart. "Hey, Baby Girl." Jo said kissing her head.

"What else do we need?"

"Just something for dinner."

"I'll go pick out something."

"I have to grab a few things in the freezer section."

"I'll meet you over there." Jo took the cart and headed to the freezer section while Alex went off in the opposite direction looking for something for dinner.

Jo was putting some frozen meals into the cart when Alex came walking over. "What did you pick out for dinner?"

"Some spaghetti and chicken." Jo smiled. Alex put it down in the cart and then grabbed Charley's blanket and wrapped her in it. "It's cold in here."

"I think we're all done. Did you need anything else?"

"Not that I can think of." Jo headed towards the checkout with the cart. Alex followed behind her with Charley. They got into line and waited to ring out. Charley started whimpering. Alex switched her position and rubbed her back and bounced her.

"She's probably getting hungry."

"You want to take her outside and I'll wait in here."

"Yeah." Alex passed her over. Jo settled her in her arms. "I'll see you outside." Jo headed out with her. Alex waited in line to pay.

When he came out to the car, Jo was sitting in the passenger seat feeding Charley. Alex loaded the bags into the back and snapped Charley's seat in.

"I'm sorry. She was getting really fussy."

"It's alright." Alex said sitting down in the driver seat. "We can wait until she's done."

"She's just about done. She's not really sucking anymore." Jo tickled her cheek to see if she would latch on again. When she didn't she put her over her shoulder and patted her back. After she burped she passed her to Alex and he put her back in her car seat. He gave her a pacifier and then closed the door over. Alex got back in the driver's seat and they headed home.

Alex put the bags down in the kitchen while Jo put Charley in her bouncer that was on the kitchen table. Alex started unloading the bags and Jo went over and joined him.

"Are you sure you don't mind me going back to work tomorrow? I can take off another extra couple of days."

"No we'll be fine."

"Well you know you can call me if you need anything."

"I know but I think we'll be able to manage."

"If you're sure."

"I just think you're going to miss us."

"Of course I will."

"Well maybe when you get home we can start talking about wedding plans."

Alex smiled. "Alright."

"I'm going to take her upstairs and go take a nap."

"I'll finish putting these away."

"Thanks, Babe." Jo gave him a kiss then went over and picked up Charley and brought her upstairs.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Alex woke up when he heard Charley crying through the baby monitor. He sat up on his forearms and rubbed his eyes. Jo rolled over and wrapped her arm around him. "I'll get her." Jo said sleepily. "You have to get up for work soon." Alex laid back down on his pillow. Jo slid her legs out over the side of the bed and stretched. She put her feet into her slippers and then headed out of the room.

She walked down the hall to Charley's room and opened the door. She walked over to the crib. Charley was squirming and her free arm was flailing above her head. Her pacifier was laying on the mattress next to her head. "Shh it's okay." Jo picked her up and settled her into her arms. Charley's cries subsided to whimpers. Jo kissed her head and stroked her arm. "You hungry? Hmm?" Jo carried her over to the rocker and sat down. She unbuttoned her top and got Charley situated then laid back and rocked slowly as Charley ate. Jo yawned and stroked Charley's cheek. Charley squeaked as she ate. Jo smiled. "Mommy's little mouse." Charley finished eating. Jo sat her up in her lap and patted her back. Charley burped loudly. "I think you get that from your Daddy." Jo laughed. Jo wiped her chin and put her over her shoulder and brought her back over to her crib. She kissed her and laid her down. She put the pacifier back in her mouth. "Sweet Dreams, Little Mouse." Jo rubbed her belly and then headed out of the room. She closed the door over as she left. Jo climbed back into bed and laid down. Alex rolled over and wrapped his arm around her.

"She asleep?" He grumbled.

"Just about." Jo snuggled up to him. Alex pulled her in close and rested his head on hers. Jo wrapped her arm around him and they both went back to sleep.

The alarm clock buzzed on the table next to the bed and Alex reached over and turned it off. Jo rolled over to face him. "Morning." She smiled sleepily.

"Morning." Alex smiled and gave her a kiss. "You want some coffee?"

"Mmm yes please."

"I'll go make some."

"I'll meet you down there. I have to make up some bottles for Charley."

Alex climbed out of bed and headed downstairs. Jo grabbed the breast pump and started pumping. Alex went into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. He grabbed a bowl and the box of cereal and poured himself some. He ate his cereal while he waited for the coffee. When he was done eating he grabbed two mugs and poured the coffee. He filled the mugs with milk and sugar and then headed back upstairs. Jo was still in the bedroom pumping. He walked over and put the mug down next to her on the table. "Thanks, Babe." Jo smiled.

"You look really sexy right now."

"Oh yeah. I'm sure." Jo laughed.

"I'll go check on Charley." Alex took another sip of his coffee then put the mug down next to Jo's and headed off to the nursery. Alex walked over to the crib. Charley was wide awake looking up at her mobile and sucking on her pacifier.

"Morning, Charley." Alex smiled and picked her up. He gave her a kiss and she squeaked happily. Alex unwrapped her from her blanket and brought her over to the changing table. He undressed her and changed her then dressed her again. "Let's go see Mommy." He held her up to his shoulder as he carried her down the hall. Jo was just finishing up pumping when he came in.

"Yay." Jo smiled. "Hey, my little mouse." Alex sat down on the bed with Charley.

"Why do you call her little mouse?"

"When she squeaks she sounds like a mouse." Jo took a sip of her coffee and then kissed Charley's head. "What time do you have to be in?"

"Rounds are at 8."

"You better go get ready then."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Alex passed Charley to Jo. Jo sat her in her lap with one arm wrapped around her while she sipped her coffee. Alex grabbed some clothes and headed into the bathroom.

"It's just going to be me and you today. What should we do? Hmm." Charley made some gurgling noises. Jo smiled and kissed her. "I love you." Jo finished her coffee and brought Charley into the nursery to get her dressed for the day. Jo grabbed an outfit from the dresser and got her dressed. Alex came into the room.

"Did you want to shower before I go?"

"Yes, please."

"I'll finish getting her ready."

Alex came over and took Charley's pants from Jo. "I'll be 10 minutes." Jo made her way to the bathroom.

Alex sat downstairs on the couch with Charley and watched the news while he waited for Jo. Alex looked at his watch. He turned the TV off and headed back upstairs.

"Hey, Princess." Alex knocked on the door. "I have to go." Jo opened the door. She had a towel wrapped around her head and she was wearing a baggy t-shirt and jeans.

"Let me just grab the bouncer so I can blow dry my hair." Jo went into Charley's room and grabbed the bouncer and put it down in the bathroom. Alex kissed Charley and then buckled her into the bouncer.

"Are you going to come by later?"

"Yeah. Call me when you have a minute."

"I will. See you later." Alex wrapped his arm around her and gave her a kiss.

"Love you."

"Love you too, Princess."

Jo smiled.

Jo walked into the ER with Charley. Charley was in a carrier that Jo was wearing around her. "Wilson!" April smiled and walked over to her.

"Hey, April." Jo smiled and patted Charley's butt.

"What are you doing here?"

"Alex called and said that he had a little free time before his surgery."

"She's getting so big." April said looking at Charley through the straps.

"Yeah." Jo unhooked one side of the carrier so she could get a better look at Charley. Charley was asleep with her pacifier in her mouth.

"Hey there, Cutie." April stroked her cheek. Charley smiled.

"Have you seen Alex?"

"No, I haven't. Did you want me to page him?"

"No that's alright. I'll head upstairs to see if I can find him."

"It was nice seeing you."

"You too."

"Maybe we could get together some time and go out for lunch or something."

"Yeah, that would be great."

"I'll call you."

"Okay." Charley started whimpering. "Can't stay in one spot for to long." Jo said swaying side to side.

"If I see Alex I'll let him know you're looking for him."

"Thanks." Jo made her way to the elevators. April went back into the exam room. Jo pushed the up button on the elevator. She rocked back and forth while she waited for the doors to open. "Wilson?" Callie called walking over. Jo turned around.

"Oh. Hey, Dr. Torres."

"What are you doing here?"

"We came to visit Alex."

Callie smiled at Charley and rubbed her back. Charley turned her head a few times and then settled it back on Jo. "She's starting to look more like Karev."

"I noticed that too."

"Poor girl." Callie joked. They both started laughing. Charley let out a cry. "Oh oh it's okay."

The elevator doors opened. "You going up too?"

"No. I have to see if my x-rays are ready."

"Don't have to much fun while I'm gone."

"You're my best protege, Wilson."

Jo smiled. "Thanks." Jo stepped inside the elevator.

"Bye."

"Bye." The elevator doors closed. Charley whimpered again. "I known. We're going to see Daddy in a few minutes." Jo took her out of the carrier and held her facing outwards with her head resting on her arm. The doors opened again and Jo headed to the doctor's lounge. Alex was sitting at the table on his phone. He hung up when he saw Jo.

"Hey. I was just trying to call you."

"Sorry. We ran into April and Dr. Torres on the way up." Jo walked over to him.

"Come here, baby." Alex held his arms out. Jo passed Charley to him. He kissed her and smiled.

"I saved her bottle for you."

"Oh yeah? You hungry? Huh, baby?" He lifted her up and down in front of him and then sat her in his lap. Jo pulled the bottle out of the diaper bag and brought it over to the microwave to heat it up. Alex made faces at Charley every time she looked at him. "How was your morning?"

"Um…not to bad. Did a little cleaning and then we both took a nap. How's your day going?"

"Good. We got a new patient today. You'd like him." The microwave beeped and Jo grabbed the bottle and brought it over to him. She handed him the bottle and then sat down. Alex took out Charley's pacifier and gave her the bottle. Charley started gulping it down. Alex pulled back on the bottle so she would slow down.

"What's he in for?"

"He needs surgery to fix his heart."

"Poor kid."

"Yeah he's only six and he's had 8 surgeries already."

"He's a fighter then."

Charely squeaked and grabbed his finger. Jo played with her engagement ring. "Have you thought any more about the date?"

"I thought you said no rush."

"Well I did but I just wanted to know is it going to be this year, next year….in five years."

"I'm still deciding."

"Are we at least going to be married before Charley is?"

"Yes of course."

"Good." Charley finished her bottle and Alex sat her up and burped her. "Charley maybe you can talk Mommy into picking a date sooner rather then later." Charley gurgled and stuck her tongue out. Alex kissed her head. Charley burped and he cleaned her up. Alex's pager went off. Charley whimpered from the noise.

"She's not a fan of the pager." Alex pulled his pager out of his pocket and looked at it.

"They're getting Jamie prepped."

"Okay, Daddy."

Alex stood up with Charley. Jo stood up so he could put her in the carrier. He kissed her and then slid her down into the carrier. "I'll see you tonight."

"Bye, Babe. Love you."

"Love you too." They kissed and Alex headed out of the lounge.

"Come on, Little Mouse." Jo packed up the diaper bag and headed out.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

"You ready to go?" Alex walked into the nursery. Jo was standing at the changing table with Charley getting her dressed.

"Almost." Jo sat Charley up and pulled her shirt over her head. Charley whimpered. "I know. I'm sorry. It's Mommy's first day back to work and we're running a little late."

"Do you need me to do anything?"

"Um…yeah can you grab the diaper bag and put the bottles that are in the fridge in there."

"Yeah." Alex grabbed the diaper bag and headed downstairs. Jo finished getting her dressed. She put a headband in her hair and then picked her up. "Hopefully I'm not forgetting anything." Jo headed downstairs. Alex had a travel mug of coffee ready for her.

"Awe, Thanks, Babe." Jo smiled. He grabbed the carrier and Jo laid Charley down in it. Charley started crying. Alex gave her a pacifier and she quieted down.

"I'll go put her in the car."

"I'll be out in a minute."

Alex headed outside with Charley. Jo went into the kitchen and grabbed a banana and energy bar and headed outside locking the door as she left.

Jo got into the passenger seat and Alex pulled out of the driveway. "Are you excited to be going back?"

"I'm not sure. I'm going to miss her so much." Jo looked back at Charley.

"You'll be able to stop in and see her."

"I know. It's just the first time leaving her."

"Did you want me to do the drop off?"

"No I can do it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

Alex pulled into his parking spot in front of the hospital. Jo got out and walked around and took Charley out of her carrier. Alex grabbed the diaper bag and they headed inside. They stopped by the front desk to see if there were any messages for Alex before heading up. Alex handed the diaper bag to one of the daycare workers.

"Bye, Baby. I love you." Jo kissed her head. Charley squeaked in her sleep. Jo looked at Alex and he knew that she was starting to get emotional.

"I knew I should have done the drop off." Alex said rolling his eyes. "She's going to be fine." He took Charley from her and passed her off to the daycare worker.

"Alex…"

"We're going to be late."

Jo kissed Charley and stroked her head. "I'll see you later." Jo rushed to keep up with Alex.

"How can you be okay with this?"

"Because she's going to be fine. She's in a hospital full of doctors for crying out loud."

Jo pouted all the way up to the lounge. Alex opened the door for her and she went inside the lounge.

"See you later." Alex said before leaving to go to the doctor's lounge.

"Wilson! Welcome back!"

"Thanks." Jo smiled and walked over to her locker.

"How you holding up?" Stephanie said walking over to her.

"I miss her already."

"You're going to see her later right?"

"Yeah if I can slip out for a few minutes."

"Just remember you're doing this for her."

"Yeah." Jo grabbed her scrubs and changed.

Jo made her way down to the ER where Callie was treating a patient. She walked into the exam room. "Oh good, Wilson." Callie said when she saw her. "This is Mr. Pratt. He decided it would be smart to ride his bike off the roof of his house."

"Oh wow."

"Yeah. Let's just say it didn't turn out the way he had hoped."

An intern gave Callie the x-rays. Jo walked over to take a look. "Yikes. This is going to take all day."

"Yeah just about."

"I can't wait." Jo said half heartedly.

"What's the matter with you? You love broken bones."

"Yeah."

"Oh wait. I know. It's your first day back and the baby is in daycare…"

"Yes."

"Well don't worry. I'll keep you busy."

"Come on let's go take Mr. Pratt up to the OR." Callie smiled and draped her arm over her shoulder. "We're going to have a fun time."

Jo and Callie followed Mr. Pratt upstairs. Jo and Callie went into the scrub room to get washed up. Jo slipped off her engagement ring and pinned it to her scrub top and then started washing her hands.

"Can I ask you something?" Jo said looking over at Callie.

"Sure."

"The gilt thing it goes away right?"

"Not completely but it does get better. I still feel guilty about not being with Sofia all the time."

"All I really want to do is go pick her up and cuddle with her."

"I was the same way the first time I left Sofia. But Mark brought her in anyway." Callie smiled. Jo frowned. "If you need a break just let me know."

"Thanks. I'm sure once we get going I'll be fine."

"Can I ask you a question?" Callie said drying off her hands.

"Okay."

"When's the big day?"

"We still haven't decided. I want to wait until after the boards. I need to spend my time studying."

"I can help you study. Just ask Meredith Grey."

"That would be great. Thanks." Jo smiled. "Alex has been helping but I can use all the help I can get." Jo dried off her hands and followed Callie into the OR. "Where are we going to start?"

"Take your pick?"

"Really?"

"Yeah sure why not?"

Callie and Jo gowned up. "Um…let's start at the top and work our way down."

"Sounds good to me."

Jo grabbed her clothes out of her locker. "I can not wait to go home." She pulled off her scrub top and tossed it into the hamper.

"Bad day?" Stephanie said grabbing her clothes.

"No. It was actually really good. I just miss my baby."

"Wow."

"What?"

"You've changed."

"No I haven't."

"You've gone soft."

"What? No I haven't."

"You totally have." Stephanie chuckled.

"So what if I have? I'm still a damn good doctor."

Alex came walking in. "What are you yelling about?"

"Nothing." Jo slid into her jeans. "Let's go get Charley."

"Okay." Jo grabbed her bag and slammed her locker shut. Alex wrapped his arm around her waist and they walked out of the lounge. "You sure everything's okay?"

"Stephanie said I've gone soft."

"You soft? Please."

"That's what I said." They took the elevator down to the first floor. "I mean just because I had a baby doesn't mean I'm soft."

"Callie had a kid and she's not soft."

"Exactly."

They walked into the daycare. Charley was laying in one of the cribs that was set up in the back of the room. Jo went over to get her. "Hey, Baby." Jo smiled and kissed her. "I missed you so much." Charley gurgled and stuck her tongue out. "Yes you have no idea how much." Jo kissed her again and settled her into her arms. Alex grabbed her diaper bag. "You want to go home and snuggle with Mommy?" Charley smiled. "Yeah." Jo chuckled. Jo walked over to Alex.

"Hey, Charley." Alex smiled and tickled her chest. Charley smiled and kicked her feet.

"Let's go home."

Jo was laying on the bed with Charley laying on her chest. Charley was sleeping and sucking on her pacifier. Jo rubbed her back and rested her head on Charley's. Alex came into the room. Jo looked up at him and smiled. "You ready to put her down yet?"

"No." Jo kissed Charley's head. Charley smiled in her sleep. Jo smiled and snuggled her. Alex climbed into bed. He leaned back against the headboard. "I promise only a few more minutes."

"You haven't put her down since we got home."

"It's hard leaving her."

"I know maybe you should take another week off."

"No, I'll be fine. As long as I can do this every night."

"When she's old enough to kick me where it counts she's out of here."

"Deal." Jo smiled. Charley's pacifier fell out of her mouth. "Awe she looks like you when you sleep." Charley's mouth was hanging open and some drool was dripping down her chin.

"I don't drool."

"Yeah you do, Babe." Jo gently wiped Charley's mouth with a burp cloth.

"Well she's a lot cuter when she sleeps." Alex leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll go put her down." Jo slowly got up out of bed and carried her to her room. Alex slid down under the covers and waited for her to come back. Jo came back in carrying the baby monitor with her. She put the monitor on the table next to the bed and climbed in. Alex wrapped his arms around her. Jo cuddled up next to him and wrapped her arms around him. He kissed her a couple of times on the lips.

"Mmm."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Jo rested her head on his chest. "I'm thinking September."

"September? For what?"

"For our wedding."

"September's good." Alex smiled. "Any day specifically?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well at least we settled on a month."

"I'm sorry. I'm just really worried about passing my boards right now."

"Just make sure you're not late."

"Why?"

"Because you automatically fail the first round. That's what happened to me."

"Why were you late?"

"I was with a patient."

"Okay. I'll make sure I'm not late."

"Did you want to do some studying?"

"Maybe tomorrow. I'm kind of tired."

"Alright." Alex held her close as they fell asleep.

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Alex was sitting on the couch watching some basketball. Charley was laying on her stomach on a tummy mat. She was chewing on some toys that were attached to it. Jo unlocked the door and let herself in. "Hello?"

"In here." Alex called.

Jo came walking into the room. "Hey."

"Hey, Babe." Jo walked over and gave him a kiss.

"Hey, my sweet girl." Jo walked over and picked Charley up and gave her a kiss. "I missed you." Charley gurgled and smiled.

"How was your shift?"

"It was good. How was your day off?"

"It was good. We took a walk in the park and we did some grocery shopping."

"Did you have fun with Daddy?" Jo smiled at Charley. Charley smiled and wiggled her toes as she chewed on a teether.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"She rolled over today."

"She did? Awe. I missed it." Jo frowned.

"I got it on video for you. You want to see?"

"Yes! Of course I do."

Alex pulled out his phone from his pocket. He pulled up the video and gave her his phone. Jo wrapped her arm around Charley while she watched the video. "Awe, my baby." Jo gushed as she watched the video. "Daddy's going to have to baby proof the house soon." Jo handed him back his phone. Charley leaned against her sucking on her teether and grabbing at her foot.

"How did studying go?"

"Um…good. Torres thinks I'm going to ace the boards."

"We know you will." Alex smiled.

Jo smiled and kissed him. "Did you eat?"

"I was waiting for you?"

"Let me just change and feed her and then we can eat."

"Alright."

Jo got up and headed upstairs with Charley. "I can't believe you're rolling over all ready. That makes Mommy sad." Jo put Charley on the bed and put a couple of pillows around her so she wouldn't roll off the bed and then went to go change. Jo changed into some sweats and a t-shirt. She went over and picked up Charley and carried her to her room. Jo sat down in the rocker and fed her.

After she was done feeding Charley, Jo came back downstairs to help Alex with dinner. She walked into the kitchen and strapped Charley into her bouncer seat that was on the kitchen table. "What are you making?" Jo asked walking over to him.

"I went with Spaghetti and meatballs since that's pretty much all I can cook."

Jo laughed. "Well it smells great."

"It should be ready in a few minutes." Jo grabbed a couple of plates and some forks and napkins and set the table in front of Charley. "You want to grab your cards and you can study while we eat?"

"Sure." Jo went to get her cards. Alex poured the pasta into a strainer and then poured it into a bowl. He put the sauce into another bowl and carried them over to the table. Jo came back in with her cards and sat down at the table. Alex sat down next to her and made them up plates.

"Thank you." Jo said as she read over the first card.

"Let me see those." Alex held his hand out. Jo passed them over and he started to quiz her. Charley gurgled and bounced up and down while playing with her feet. Jo kept getting distracted by how cute she was.

"Focus, Babe."

"I'm sorry. What was the question?"

Alex quizzed her all through dinner. "Studying with Torres was a success."

Jo smiled. "I'm feeling really good about the boards."

"I think you're going to ace it."

"We'll find out in a couple of days."

Alex finished eating. Jo finished and cleaned up. Charley started fussing. Alex picked her up and rubbed her back. "Someone's getting tired."

"You going to put her down?"

"Yeah."

Jo walked over and gave her a kiss. "Night, Baby. I love you." Alex carried her upstairs. Jo finished cleaning up.

Two days later, Jo and Alex were in the daycare saying goodbye. Jo was on her way to San Francisco for the boards. Jo was holding Charley. "You're going to miss the bus." Alex said trying to get Charley from her.

"I know." Jo snuggled Charley and gave her a kiss. "Okay." She gave her a kiss and passed her to Alex. "I'll see you tomorrow night." Jo rubbed her back.

"Go. We'll be fine."

Jo sighed. "I love you."

"Love you too." Alex kissed her.

"Bye."

"Bye, Mommy." Alex waved Charley's hand. "Kick butt."

Jo smiled. "I'll call you later."

"Talk to you later."

Charley whimpered. Jo stood in the doorway watching Alex bounce her and talk quietly to her to get her to stop crying. She waited until Charley had stopped crying before she left. She went out to the ambulance bay were all the other people who were going to San Francisco were waiting to get on the shuttle that was going to take them to the airport. Owen Hunt was by the bus saying bye to everybody and giving last minute information to people who needed it. "Wilson." Callie said walking over to her.

"Hey, Dr. Torres."

"You all ready."

"Yeah I think so."

"Good. Now don't forget to get a good night sleep and make sure you have a good breakfast."

"I will."

"I know you're going to do great."

"Thanks." Jo smiled.

"Good luck." Jo gave her a hug. Jo walked over and joined Stephanie.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Let's go find a seat." Jo and Stephanie got onto the shuttle and took a seat towards the back. Jo took the seat by the window and Stephanie sat down next to her. Jo looked out the window lost in thought as they waited for everybody to get on.

"Are you okay?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright?"

"Oh yeah. I'm fine."

"You seem a little out of it."

"I'm fine." Jo gave her a smile.

The last of the people got on the bus and the doors closed. "Here we go." Stephanie grinned.

"Let's do this."

Jo laid in bed looking over her flash cards. She looked over at the clock to see what time it was. The clock read 9:30pm. Jo put the cards down next to her and grabbed her phone. She clicked on the facetime button and called Alex. He answered after a couple of rings. He was laying in bed. "Hey, Babe." Alex said sitting up.

"Hey." Jo smiled. "What are you up too?"

"Just watching some TV. What about you?"

"Trying to do some last minute studying."

"How's that going?"

"I'm to distracted to study."

"I told you we'd be fine."

"I just miss you guys."

"We miss you too."

"Where's Charley?"

"She's asleep."

"Awe I was hoping she was still up."

"You want to see her?"

"No don't wake her up."

"I won't." Alex got up and headed out of the room. He pushed the door to Charley's room open and walked over to her crib. Alex turned the phone so Jo could see her. Charley was laying on her back with her arms up over her head. Her pacifier was still in her mouth. Jo smiled. Alex waited a minute and then headed out of the room. "Better?" Alex asked walking back down the hall.

"Yeah. Thank you."

"You think you can go to sleep now?"

Jo smiled. "Yes I think so."

"Good luck tomorrow."

"Thanks, Baby."

"I love you."

"Love you too." Jo blew him a kiss.

Alex smiled and hung up. Jo sighed and put her phone down on the table next to the bed and turned off the light. She tossed and turned a few times before getting comfortable and going to sleep.

Alex was waiting in the ER for Jo. She had texted him that they were on their way back to the hospital. April was with him holding Charley. She smiled and bounced her and rubbed her back. April laughed at Charley's gurgling. "Did Wilson find out how she did?"

"Not that I know of."

"I'm sure she did great."

The shuttle pulled into the ambulance bay. "They're here." April passed Charley to Alex.

"I better get back to work. Tell Wilson congratulations."

"I will." Alex headed outside with Charley. He stood by the door while everyone filed off of the shuttle. Jo was one of the last ones off. She rushed over to him. She hugged them both. Alex wrapped his free arm around her.

"How'd it go?"

"I think it went really well."

"You didn't trip up on any of the trick questions?"

"Nope." Jo smiled. Jo took Charley from Alex. She kissed her and hugged her. Charley snuggled into her neck.

"Have you checked your email to see if they sent your results?"

"Not yet. I was going to wait for you." Jo rubbed Charley's back.

"Well let's take a look." Jo pulled out her phone and gave it to Alex. Jo rocked Charley side to side. Alex took a look at her phone. "Nothing yet."

"Let's go home and wait."

"I'll go grab your bags." Charley fell asleep with her head nestled into her neck. Alex grabbed her bags and came back over. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

Alex and Jo headed back inside to go home.

Jo put Charley into her car seat. Charley woke up and started crying. "Shh it's okay." Jo gave her a pacifier and stroked her cheek. Charley continued to fuss.

"She missed you." Alex said getting into the car. Jo got into the passenger seat.

"Not as much as I missed her." Alex started up the car and headed home.

Jo and Alex waited in bed for Jo's email. "The didn't send it until after midnight when I took my boards."

"That's only twenty more minutes." Jo had Charley on her chest. Charley had gone back to sleep and Jo was rubbing her back. Charley held on to her shirt. "Are you going to sleep with her on your chest all night?"

"Every time I try to move her she wakes up."

"Just wait until her pacifier falls out of her mouth then you'll know she's really asleep." Jo smiled.

"We could talk more about the wedding while we wait."

"Did you decide on a date?"

"I was thinking maybe the 21st. It's a Saturday."

"You just tell me when and where and I'll be there."

"I don't want it to be a big wedding. Just us and our friends."

"I had the big wedding and look how that turned out."

"Well I'm glad it didn't work out."

"So am I." Charley's pacifier fell out of her mouth. "I think it's safe to move her now."

Jo sat up and slowly got up out of bed. She carried Charley down the hall and put her down in her crib and went back into the bedroom. She climbed back into bed and cuddled up to Alex. Alex wrapped his arm around her and grabbed the phone. "It's up." He smiled and handed her the phone.

"No you do it."

Alex opened up the email. Jo watched him nervously. "Well what does it say?" Jo asked after a minute of him not saying anything.

"You passed."

"I…I passed?"

"You did it." Alex smiled.

"I passed!" Jo said excitedly.

"Congratulations."

"I did it!"

"I knew you would." Jo leaned in and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"I love you so much." Alex and Jo shared a look. Alex pulled her into him and they started to make out.

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

"Come here, you. We have to get ready to go." Jo said to Charley as she crawled all around the living room. Jo scooped her up and gave her a kiss. Charley babbled at her as she carried her upstairs. Jo brought Charley into her room and laid her down on the changing table. Charley squirmed around as Jo changed her and got her dressed. "You want to go see Daddy?" Jo sat her up and put on her socks and shoes. Charley continued to babble. "Yeah, let's go see Daddy." Jo picked her up and sat her on her hip and headed downstairs. Jo grabbed her purse and the keys and headed outside. She strapped Charley into her car seat and called Alex.  
>""Hey, Babe. We're on our way now."<br>"I was just getting ready to leave too."  
>"So I'll see you there in a few minutes?"<br>"See you in a few minutes."  
>"Love you."<br>"Love you too." Jo hung up and got into the car and headed into town. Charley sucked on a pacifier and played with the toys that where hanging off of her carseat on the drive. Jo pulled up in front of the cake store. Alex was waiting outside. She smiled and waved to him as he walked over. Alex opened the back door and took Charley out of her car seat. "Hey, sweet girl." Alex said giving her a kiss.  
>"Hey, Daddy." Jo grabbed the diaper bag and her purse and locked up the car. Jo walked over to him and gave him a kiss. "Missed you." She said wrapping her arm around him.<br>"Missed you too." He wrapped his free arm around her and they went inside. A bell jingled as they walked in and Charley looked around to see where it was coming from. A woman walked out from the back and over to the counter.  
>"Good Morning."<br>"Morning."  
>"You must be Jo and Alex."<br>"Yes. Nice to meet you."  
>"Nice to meet you too."<br>"Hi." Alex smiled and shook her hand.  
>"If you want to have a seat right over there. I'll go grab the cake samples."<br>"Thank you." Jo smiled. They walked over and took a seat at the table. Alex sat Charley in his lap. Jo pulled out some toys for her and put them on the table. The woman came out from the back carrying a tray full of small cakes.  
>"Those look great." The woman put the tray down on the table and sat down. She told them what each one was and gave them some forks to sample them.<br>"Mmm this one is really good." Jo said taking a mouthful of the red velvet one. "You need to try this one, Babe." Alex was having a bite of the vanilla one. He reached over and took a forkful of the red velvet.  
>"Mmm that one is good."<br>Jo went for a bite of the lemon cake. Charley stuck her hand in the vanilla cake.  
>"Charley, no." Jo said sternly.<br>"I got it." Alex put her hand in his mouth and ate the frosting from her hand. Charley started laughing.  
>Jo and Alex smiled. "Daddy's silly." Jo and Alex tried the rest of the cake samples. "I like the red velvet and the almond."<br>"I wasn't a fan of the almond. I liked the red velvet and vanilla."  
>"So did you want to go with the red velvet?"<br>"Yeah that sounds good."  
>"Great so your weding is on the 21st?"<br>"Yes."  
>"That should give me plenty of time."<br>"Thank you so much."  
>"Congratulations on your wedding."<br>"Thank you."  
>Jo and Alex stood up. "Bye Charley." The woman smiled. Alex grabbed the diaper bag and put it over his shoulder. Jo grabbed her purse. "I'll call you if I have any questions."<br>"Alright. Thanks again."  
>"Bye."<br>"Bye."  
>Alex and Jo headed back out to the car. "Do you have to get back to the hospital?"<br>"Yeah we have a surgery scheduled."  
>"Do you have a choice on the flowers?"<br>"Whatever you want is fine with me."  
>"Okay. Well I'll take pictures and I'll show you them later."<br>"Alright."  
>"Say bye to Daddy. He has to go back to work."<br>"Bye, baby. Love you." Alex gave her a kiss and passed her to Jo. Charley started crying. "See you later."  
>"Bye." Jo and Alex kissed. Alex headed back to his car. Charley continued to cry as Jo put her into her carseat. "I know. You'll see Daddy tonight." Jo gave her a bottle before getting back into the car. Jo headed over to the florist to pick out some flowers. Jo pulled up in front of the florist and took Charley out of the car and headed inside. Charley laid on her drinking her bottle. Jo rubbed her back and gave her a kiss. "You're such a good girl." Jo headed inside and walked over to the counter.<br>"Good Morning." The woman behind the counter smiled.  
>"Hi."<br>"How can I help you today?"  
>"I was looking for some flowers for my wedding."<br>"Congrats when are you getting married?"  
>"September 21st."<br>"Did you have any ideas for what kind of flowers you wanted?"  
>"No not really." Jo switched Charley to her other hip.<br>"Well I could show you some of the arraignments that we've done in the past."  
>"Yeah that would be great."<br>"Come on back and I can show you." Jo followed her to the back. Charley started to fall asleep as she drank her bottle. Jo sat down at a table with the florist. The florist pulled out some books for her to go through. Jo laid Charley down in her arms and started looking through the books.  
>"These are amazing."<br>"Thanks." The woman smiled. "Did you decide on your wedding colors?"  
>"I really like the fall colors. Orange or Red."<br>"Okay." She flipped through the books looking for pictures. "We have something like this."  
>"I love that."<br>"We also have something like this too."  
>"Oh wow. I think that's my favorite."<br>"That's one of our best sellers."  
>"Do you mind if I take a picture of that so I can show my fiancee?"<br>"No go right ahead." Jo pulled out her phone and took a picture of it.  
>"I'll give you one of my cards so that way you can call me." The florist got up and grabbed one of her cards and gave it to Jo.<br>"Thanks. I will definitely call you."  
>"It was nice to meet you…"<br>"Jo."  
>"Jo. I'm Carol."<br>"Nice to meet you too."  
>"Your daughter is adorable."<br>smiled down at her. "Thanks. She just started crawling so she's into everything now. We can't take our eyes off of her."  
>"How old is she?"<br>"She's six months."  
>"She's precious."<br>"We couldn't be happier." Jo switched Charley so she was sleeping on her shoulder and got up. "I'll call you in the next couple of days."  
>"I'll look forward to hearing from you."<br>"Thank you so much."  
>"You're welcome."<p>

Alex let himself into the house. "Hello?" He called inside as he hung his stuff up by the door. When Jo didn't answer he headed upstairs. "Anybody home?"  
>"We're in here." Jo called from the bathroom. Alex headed into the bathroom. Jo was kneeling by the tub washing up Charley. Charley was sitting in her tub seat playing in the water. She smiled at Alex. "Hey, Babe."<br>"Hey." Alex sat down on the floor next to Jo.  
>"How was work?"<br>"Well nobody died so I'd say it was a good day."  
>"Well that's a good thing." Charley babbled. "I have some pictures to show you of some flower arrangements." Jo lathered up Charley's hair. Alex played in the water with her. Charley laughed and wiggled her toes in excitement. Jo laughed. "You are an amazing Dad." Jo rinsed Charley's hair and lifted her up out of the tub. Alex grabbed the towel and held it open. "Want to go see Daddy?" Jo passed her over to him and he wrapped her up in the towel. Charley snuggled him. Alex rubbed her back and carried her into her room. Jo cleaned up the bathroom. Alex towel dried Charley and then laid her down and put a diaper on her. Jo came walking into the room.<br>"What pajamas do you want her to wear?"  
>"Um…" Jo walked over to the dresser and opened the top drawer. She pulled out some footy pajamas and gave them to him. Charley babbled and blew raspberries on her arm. Alex tickled her belly and pulled her arms through the arm holes. Charley squealed with delight. Alex zipped her up and picked her up again.<br>"She's a Daddy's girl for sure." Jo smiled. Charley laid her head on his shoulder and he patted her back.  
>"Are you going to give her a bottle now?"<br>"No we can wait a little while." Alex sat down on the floor and Charley crawled over to a pile of her toys. "Did you want to see the pictures of the flower arrangements?"  
>"Yeah."<br>Jo grabbed her phone and then sat down on the floor next to him. She gave him her phone and he flipped through the pictures. Charley crawled over to them and sat down in front of Jo and played with her ring stacker. Jo pulled her in close to her. "I like all of them." Alex said giving her back her phone.  
>"So you don't care which one we get?"<br>"Which ever one you like."  
>"Alex you're supposed to be helping me with the wedding."<br>"I really don't care about what kind of flowers we have or what colors we have. I only care about you walking down the aisle and saying I do."  
>"Well you don't have to worry about that." Jo held Charley out in front of her and she started bouncing up and down. "You want to be in Mommy and Daddy's wedding? Huh?" Jo smiled. "You can be our flower girl." Charley bounced and babbled. Jo passed Charley to Alex. Charley laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped one arm around his neck. "I'll go make her up a bottle." Jo got up and headed downstairs and Alex carried Charley into their room.<p>

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Jo, Callie, Meredith, Arizona and April were all in the dress shop getting fitted for their dresses. Charley was asleep in her carrier. Callie and Meredith were up on the platforms while the seamstresses worked on pinning the dresses. Jo came walking out in her dress. It was an egg shell white, strapless dress. It had lace on the trim and the lace was floral print. Callie and Arizona gasped. "Oh you look gorgeous." April gushed.  
>"It's beautiful." Arizona smiled.<br>"Jo smiled and did a turn so they could see the whole dress. she went over to the platform and got up so the seamstress could check on the alterations.  
>"Alex is going to be speechless when he sees you."<br>"That will be a first." They all started laughing. The seamstress that was working on Meredith finished and told her to switch with April. April got up on the platform and the seamstress started pinning up areas of the dress that needed to be altered.  
>"How much more do you have to do to get ready?" Arizona asked getting up on the platform when Callie was done.<br>"Um…i think we're just about done. I have to check in with the florist tomorrow and the caterer. But I think I have everything under control."  
>"Has Alex helped?"<br>"No. He said he doesn't care about that stuff."  
>"That's typical Alex."<br>"As long as he gets his tux I'll be happy."  
>Charley whimpered in her carrier. Jo looked over at her. "I'll get her." Callie said walking over to get her. Callie picked her up out of the carrier. "Hey, there Little Miss." Callie smiled. "Hi." Charley whimpered.<br>"There's a bottle and cheerios for her in the diaper bag." Callie pulled out the bottle and the container of cheerios. She gave Charley the bottle and opened up the cheerios for her.  
>"You want some of these?" Callie held out the container to her. Charley stuck her hand in and pulled out some cheerios and stuck her fist in her mouth. Callie smiled.<br>The seamstress finished with Jo and told her to go change. Jo went behind the curtain to change. Charley started crying when she didn't see Jo.  
>"Mommy will be right back." Callie rubbed her back. The seamstresses finished with April and Arizona and they got down off the platforms and went to go change. Jo came back out dresses in jeans and a loose fitting t-shirt. Charley reached for her and Callie passed her over so she could go change. Charley laid her head on her and snuggled.<br>"You want to try on your dress for Mommy? We can show everybody?" The seamstress who was working on Jo went to get Charley's dress. Jo sat down in one of the chairs and undressed her while she ate her cheerios. April and Callie changed. The seamstress gave Jo the dress and she put it on Charley. Charley whimpered and squirmed around while she put it on her. "I know." Jo buttoned her into the dress.  
>"She is one of the cutest flower girls I've ever seen." Arizona gushed. Jo smiled and turned her around so she could see the front. There was an orange satin bow that went around the front.<br>"Awe. Hello Beautiful." Arizona smiled. Charley smiled and laid her head back against Jo. Jo laughed. Jo stood her up on the floor so the seamstress could check the length of it.  
>"I think it fits pretty well."<br>"She's adorable." April smiled and pulled out her phone and snapped a quick picture.  
>"I don't think we have to do any alterations on this one." The seamstress said. Jo picked Charley up and took the dress off of her.<br>Callie's pager went off. "I have to get back to the hospital."  
>"Yeah me too." Arizona said. "Karev and I have a surgery at 3."<br>"Thank you all for coming."  
>"If you need anything just let us know." Callie said grabbing her purse.<br>"Thank you." Jo finished getting Charley dressed. Callie and Arizona hugged her and headed out of the shop.  
>"Are we still on for Saturday?" April asked grabbing her purse.<br>"Yeah."  
>"Great. I'll see you at the hospital."<br>"See you later."Jo packed up the diaper bag.  
>"The wedding is in 4 weeks?" The seamstress asked.<br>"Yes." Jo sat Charley on her hip.  
>"We'll have the dresses ready in 3."<br>"Thank you so much." Jo picked up the infant carrier. "Come on, Baby Girl. Let's go see Daddy."

Alex met Jo outside of the daycare. He was talking on his phone as she walked up. He ended the conversation and hung up. "Hey." He smiled.

"Hey, Daddy." Charley smiled and kicked her feet excitedly when she saw him.

He smiled and took Charley from her. "How'd it go?"  
>"Great. The dresses will be ready in three weeks."<br>"Good." Charley babbled in his ear and snuggled into his neck.  
>"What about your suit?"<br>"I'm going tomorrow to get it."  
>"You better. And don't forget the orange tie."<br>"Orange tie. Got it."  
>Charley reached up and grabbed his face and Alex kissed her hand. "You're going to pick her up right? Because I have a late shift tonight."<br>"Yes I'll bring her home after my shift."  
>"Okay." She leaned in and kissed Charley. "Bye. I love you." She kissed Alex.<br>"See you around."  
>"Bye, Babe."<br>Alex carried Charley into the daycare. He handed the diaper bag over to the daycare worker. He gave her a kiss and passed her over. Charley started crying.  
>"I'll see you soon." He gave her a kiss. "I love you." Charley babbled and reached for him. "Bye."<br>Alex headed up to the OR.  
>Jo had gone to change and was now looking over some x-rays down in the ER. She walked back over to the patient. "Okay, Tommy." Jo said sitting down next to the bed. "As far as breaks go this is a pretty easy one to fix. I'm just going to cast this up for you and you'll be out of here."<br>"Okay."  
>"Let me just grab the plaster and I'll be right back." A nurse prepped him while Jo got everything she needed to cast his arm. Jo's pager went off and she looked at the number. It was the daycare. She went over to the desk and dialed the extension for the daycare. "Hi this is Dr. Wilson."<br>"Hi, Dr. Wilson. This is Sharon."  
>"Is Charley alright?"<br>"She hasn't stopped crying since Dr. Karev dropped her off."  
>"Is she sick?"<br>"We haven't been able to check her temperature."  
>"I'll be up there as soon as I can." Jo hung up and went over to Tommy. "I'm sorry about that."<br>Jo finished up casting Tommy and then went into the daycare. Charley was crying and trying to squirm out of Sharon's arms. Jo came walking over. "Hey."  
>"Dr. Wilson."<br>"Hey, Baby. What's the matter? Huh?" Jo took Charley from Sharon. Jo bounced her and rubbed her back. "Shh it's okay." Charley started to calm down. "Yeah it's okay." Charley laid her head on her shoulder. "What's the matter?" Charley's cries subsided to whimpers. Jo felt her forehead. "You don't feel warm."  
>"She was fine until Dr. Karev left."<br>"I'm sorry." Jo rocked side to side her and rubbed her back. Jo went over and sat down in the rocker. Charley laid on her chest and babbled as she sucked her fingers. "I know." Jo's pager went off. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the number. She got up out of the rocker. "I have to go back down to the ER." Jo passed Charley back to Sharon. "I'll see if Dr. Karev can come and get her."  
>"Okay, Dr. Wilson."<br>Jo gave Charley a kiss and left.  
>She headed back to the ER and paged Alex. "Dr. Wilson." One of the nurses called her over. She went over to the paramedics who were bringing in a patient. She headed into the trauma room with them. She was giving the patient a full work up when Alex walked in.<br>"You paged me?"  
>"Yeah. You have to pick up Charley and bring her home."<br>"I know. I just have to finish up some post op notes."  
>"I got a page from the daycare."<br>"Is she alright?"  
>"Yeah she's just really fussy and she wouldn't stop crying. She might be teething."<br>"I'll go finish up and take her home."  
>"I'll call you later."<br>Alex headed out and Jo went back to assessing the patient. "Are those x-rays ready yet?"  
>"Yes, doctor." A nurse brought them over to her.<br>Jo looked at the x-rays. "Okay, he's going to need surgery. Someone book an OR."  
>"Right away, doctor." <p>

To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter 8

The alarm clock buzzed on the table next to bed. Alex groaned and reached over and turned it off. Jo sat up and smiled. "Today's the day." Alex smiled and gave her a kiss.

"What time are people coming over?"

"10 so you'll have to be out of here by then."

"Okay. You want some coffee?"

"Yes. I'm going to need it."

"I'll go put on a pot." Alex gave her another kiss and got up out of bed and headed downstairs. Jo got up and went into the bathroom. Charley was sitting up in her crib babbling.

Jo went in and got her.

"Hey Baby." Jo smiled and walked over to the crib. Charley pulled herself up and wobbled as she held on to the bars. Charely smiled and squealed excitedly. "Someone's excited."

Jo laughed and picked her up. Charley leaned in to her and Jo gave her a hug and a kiss. She laid her down on the changing table and changed her. Charley babbled the whole

time she changed her. Jo blew raspberries on her belly. Charley giggled and reached for her face. "I love you." Jo took off her pajamas and brought her into the bathroom to wash

her with a face cloth. Jo sat her on the counter and washed her face. Charley whimpered and turned her head.

"I know but you have to look pretty for today." Jo finished washing her face. She wet her hair and brushed it. Alex came into the bathroom carrying two cups of coffee. "Look it's

Daddy." Charley babbled and reached for him. Alex picked her up with one arm and sat her on his hip.

"I'm trying to get her cleaned up."

"She looks fine."

"Alex." Jo sighed.

"Relax we have plenty of time to get her ready."

Jo leaned back against the counter and took a sip of her coffee. "Don't forget black socks."

"I know. You told me last night." Alex kissed Charley when she laid her head on him. Alex took a sip of his coffee. "You're getting her dressed there right?"

"Yeah. I don't want her dress getting ruined."

"What do you want her to wear?"

"Something easy to get off."

"I'll go get her dressed." Alex carried her back into the nursery and got her dressed. Jo headed downstairs to get Charley's breakfast. Alex put a one piece jumpsuit on Charley

and brought her downstairs. Charley sucked her pacifier and hugged her teddy bear. Alex put her down in her high chair and Jo put a bib on her.

"You going to feed her?"

"Sure." Jo handed him the bowl of oatmeal and a jar of fruit.

"I'm going to go take a shower."

"Alright." Jo headed upstairs.

There was a knock on the door and and Jo went over to answer it. She smiled when she saw Callie and Arizona. "Hey, come on in." Jo hugged them both.

Arizona smiled and clapped excitedly. "Yay!"

"We brought food." Callie said holding up a couple of bakery bags.

"Thank you." Jo smiled. We can bring those into the kitchen. Charley came crawling over.

"Hey Little Miss." Arizona.

Jo picked her up and lead them into the kitchen. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Is it to early to start drinking?" Callie joked.

"We have beer."

"That'll do." Jo grabbed a beer out of the fridge. Charley reached for it.

"No that's not for you." Jo handed it to Callie. Charley started whimpering. There was a knock on the door. "Let's go see who that is." Jo went to go answer the door. April smiled

and waved from behind the door. Jo opened the door and let her in. "Sorry I'm late."

"Oh it's okay. Callie and Arizona just got here."

"Hi Charley." April grinned. Charley acted shy and hid her face in Jo's shirt.

"Oh now you're shy." Jo and April laughed.

April and Jo went back into the kitchen with Callie and Arizona.

"Kepner!"

"Hey guys."

"You hungry?" Callie offered her some pastry.

"Thanks." April grabbed an apple danish.

"Hello?" Meredith called in.

"We're in here."

Meredith came into the kitchen. "The gangs all here." Callie smiled. Callie poured her a drink.

"Did you decide how you're going to wear your hair?"

"Um…I was thinking up with some curls framing my face." Jo put Charley down in her high chair.

"I could do your hair for you." Arizona said with a smile.

"She's amazing at doing hair. She did mine for my almost wedding."

"Okay, then." Jo laughed. Jo gave Charley some cheerios. "I'll go get my things." Jo said heading upstairs.

"How you feeling man?" Jackson asked as he buttoned up his shirt.

"I'm feeling pretty good."

"Nervous?"

"No not really." Alex was working on tying his bow tie but his fingers didn't seem to be working.

"Really?" Jackson laughed and helped him with it.

"Okay, maybe a little."

"Nothing to be nervous about."

"I'm nervous she's going to change her mind and not show up."

"She'll show. You're perfect for each other." Jackson finished with the bow tie and Alex put on his jacket.

Derek came out of the bathroom all ready for the wedding.

"Shepard looking good."

Derek smiled. "You're not half bad yourself." Jackson put on his jacket and went into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

"Here's the rings." Alex handed them to Derek. Derek put them into the inside pocket of his jacket.

"Need a drink before we go?"

"Maybe a small one." Derek laughed and patted him on the back and then went to pour him a drink.

"I'll have one of those." Jackson said to Derek as he came out of the bathroom. Derek made up a drink for him too and then brought them over to them. Alex downed his in one gulp.

"You sure you're alright? You're not having second thoughts are you?"

"No but I'm worried that she is."

"She loves you."

"I know but she's not big on commitment."

"She's changed since you first met her."

"You're perfect for each other."

"Let's just go to the church."

"Do you have everything?"

Alex took a quick look around. "Yeah."

"Let's go get you married then." Derek smiled.

To Be Continued...


	9. Chapter 9

Alex, Jackson and Derek stood up at the front of the church with the priest. Everyone from the hospital was sitting in the first few rows on either side of the aisle. More guests were

filing into the church and sitting down in an open pew. Alex paced back and forth at the front of the church.

"Should I go check to make sure they're here?"

"I can call April." Jackson grabbed his phone and called April. He went off to the corner to talk to her. Jackson came back over a minute later.

"They're here they're getting ready to come up now."

"I guess we better get into place then." Jackson put his phone back in his pocket and stood on the middle step. Derek stood on the top step and Alex stood on the bottom step.

The back doors closed signaling that it was time to start. Alex took a deep breath out and fiddled with his jacket. The music started to play from up in the balcony.

"This is it." Derek smiled.

The doors opened and April came out carrying Charley who was dressed in her flower girl dress. There were a couple of awes from people sitting in the pews. April smiled as she

walked down the aisle. Charley grinned when she saw Alex. She waved and there were a few more awes. Alex waved back to her. Callie was the next one out from behind the

doors. April stood on the top step after passing Charley over to Stephanie. Arizona was the third one out the door and Meredith followed behind her. The doors closed again and t

the song that was playing ended. The Wedding March started to play and everyone stood up. The doors opened and Jo came out from around the corner. Alex could see her take

a deep breath in and then out. She slowly made her way down the aisle. She smiled and looked at Alex all the way down. He smiled at her as he watched her come down the

aisle. She made it down the aisle and he walked over to her. "You look amazing."

Jo smiled. "You clean up nicely."

He took her hand and helped her up the music ended and everyone sat down. Charley could be heard babbling and every once in a while she threw in a "Mama" and

"Dada." Stephanie tried her best to keep her quiet but with not much luck. As the ceremony went on Charley started to fuss and squirm around.

"Did you two prepare your own vows?" The priest asked.

"Yes we did."

"Alex would you like to start?"

"Yeah um…just give me one sec." Alex started down the steps. Everybody watched him wondering what he was doing. He went over and got Charley from Stephanie. Charley

smiled and cuddled him. "Sorry about that." He said to the priest as he came back up the steps. "Where were we?"

"The vows."

"Right yeah." Alex turned to Jackson and he pulled a piece of paper and handed it to him. "Thanks."

Charley rested her head on him as he unfolded the paper. He took a deep breath in and then started to read what he had written. "Jo, from the first time I saw you I knew there

was something special about you. Then when I got to know you and not just try to sleep with you…"

"Alex oh God." Jo turned away from embarrassment. A few of the people laughed.

"I knew that you were the one that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with." Charley pulled at the paper he was holding. He let her take the paper. "Thank you for being there for

me when everything was going on with my Dad. Thank you for our beautiful daughter and thank you for finally saying yes. I loved you from the moment I saw you and I know I'll

never stop loving you." Jo was in tears by the time he was done with his vows.

"Jo?" Arizona handed her a tissue so she could wipe her eyes. Jo wiped her eyes and cleared her throat.

"Alex…" Jo looked at him and smiled. Charley dropped the paper on the floor and Jackson picked it up. "My whole life I was on my own. Anything I wanted or needed I had to get

myself. I worked really hard to get where I wanted to be. And I never thought it would be here. When I met you let's admit it you were a totally jerk." There was a soft laughter that

came from the guests. Alex smiled. Charley laid on his shoulder and watched Jo. "But then we found out we had a lot in common. You turned out to be a really nice guy and I

actually found myself falling for you. Besides Mrs. Schmit you were the only one who has been there for me. You have given me more then I ever thought was possible." Jo's eyes

started to fill up with tears again. "I love you and I'm going to love you for the rest of my life." She wiped her eyes with the side of her hand. They both turned back to the Priest and

he went on with the ceremony. Alex and Jo exchanged rings.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Jo and Alex smiled as they leaned in to kiss each other. Jo wrapped her arm around him as they kissed. All the

guests were clapping and cheering.

"I love you." Jo beamed.

"I love you too."

Charley lifted her head up off of Alex's shoulder. Jo smiled at her and kissed her cheek. Alex took her hand as the music started up and the three of them went down the aisle as

everyone clapped and cheered.

The End


End file.
